Finding the Doctor
by Alicejacobson14
Summary: Alonso witness his mothers death and her dying wish is for him to find a man that he has heard about all his life. The doctor, with them help of some friends Alonso is able to find the doctor. But who is Alonso and why is it very important for him to meet the Doctor, so important it was his mothers last wish. Doomsday fic
1. Chapter 1

BANG! The shot fired through the field rings in my head, I glance around looking for any trace of my team that were only a few paces ahead of me.  
Looking far off in the distance I saw a group of people huddling around something. I take off sprinting until I reach the group.  
There was blood everywhere coating the floor, I looked for the source of the blood. I could feel myself sinking to my knees effectively covering myself in blood. I let out a straggled sob and pulled the bloodied body on my lap.  
"Mum" I whispered pushing the matted blonde hair out of her face. She was holding her stomach, her hands were stained red.  
"Alonso, listen to me we don't have much time" she gasped reaching out for my hand.  
" It's very important that you find him, I've been working on a project ask Mickey he will know, I-I love you" her head rolled so that it sagged in the crook of my arm.  
"Mum" I whispered, I gently placed a kiss on her forehead and closed her eyes.  
A single tear ran down my face, then another and another until the tears came down in a stream. My body felt so numb I couldn't feel the tears fall. I stood up and faced my men, running a hand over my face.  
This was not the time nor the place to fall apart, theses men need leading . And I intended to fulfill my mothers last wish. Find Him.

" Are you ready" my uncle asked pushing the back pack looking thing onto my shoulders. Then locking the clasps in the front. This was a reinvented dimension jumper. It aloud once use, a one way trip that didn't damage the militi-universes.  
" Yes" I replied my voice cold with no emotion  
" And you remember what you can and can't do?" He asked walking over to the computer plugging in corrdaitate .  
" Find him, but not contact unless its after he lost her" I said running a hair through my crazy brown hair.  
"Good, and rememberAj we all love you and hope you'll be safe" he said.  
" Thanks Mickey" I said, I was ready. 6 months after my mothers death I was finally doing what she requested of me. I was going to see this whole thing through.  
" Ok, one the count of three ready?" I nodded  
"1...2...3" he flipped the switch and my body was suck across the void. I felt like my body was hurtling across space being tugged in different directions.  
When it stopped I kneel down fighting off the nausea. Looking around I appeared to be in a back alley.  
I started to walk around, trying to find out when and where I ended up. My mother knew that I would live for a very long time so that if I came back to early I could still wait a few years until the timelines meet up.  
Off in the distance I spotted a lady who looked to be wearing a track suit. She had very blonde hair almost like my mothers.  
I got closer to the women and quickly stopped. It was my Gran form the past.  
Would talking to her damage a time line? Not if she doesn't know me yet, plus I really need to know where and when I'm at so I can get back to him.  
"Oi, you there boy, what are you just doing there standing around looking suspicious? Don't think you can be taking nothing from me got that?" She said waving her hand, same old Gran I thought.  
"No ma'am, sorry for upsetting you, I was wonder if you could tell me where I am?" I said as politely as possible.  
" You lost or something? Well your at the Powell Estates in London you are" she's going to think I'm bonkers if I ask what year.  
" This might sound strange, but what year is it?  
" Are you on drugs or something. Maybe drunk? Well listen here mister I'll have none of that around my home" she said.  
"Please ma'am, I know it's strange but I gotta know" I said trying not to lose my cool. Gran has always been a handful, expressly when I was growing up.  
" It's 2007" she replied


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I want apologize for the grammar errors and spelling in advance. I'm kind of new to this, so hang in there with me. Anyway I gape you enjoy this chapter :) **

The Doctor

It's been a little over a month since I lost her, Rose, the most amazing and brilliant human I've ever met. She put me back together after the Time War, fixed my broken hearts.  
Every time I close my eyes even for a second I can see her, her fingers letting go of the lever that was keeping her in this universe.  
Or I see her standing on Bad Wolf Bay crying. I broke my hearts all over again when she said she loved me. Because no matter how much I love her there is no way to get her back.  
I try to keep my smile and hyperactive attitude, but inside my body just wants to fall apart and cry over the loss of my Rose.  
Martha has been traveling with me recently and she's been brilliant. But she doesn't replace Rose. It doesn't help that she fancy's me. There is no way I could ever do that to Rose even though she's in a different universe.  
"Doctor! Can we stop off at my apartment I need to grab a few things before we start traveling again" Martha said coming in to the console room  
" Yeah sure, the TARDIS needs to refuel so we can stop in Cardiff if that's ok" I said starting to hop around the console flipping switches.  
" That's great, thank you" she said walking over to the captains chair to watch him do his little dance around the console.  
The TARDIS shook and groaned as it started its descent. I grabbed the screen, something wasn't good something wasn't good at all.  
" No no no no no, what are you doing!" I yelled trying to reverse whatever it was that was happening. Then the TARDIS landed, I looked over at Martha who was clutching the captains bench tightly.  
"Weeeeelllllll... I'm not exactly sure were we are but let's have a look hm" I said while walking towards the door.  
I pushed the door open and my hearts stopped beating, was the TARDIS trying to shatter my mental stability?  
Glancing around I took in the little park. It was about 2 blocks from Rose's flat. I turned to face the TARDIS doors.  
" Why did you bring me here? Are you trying to shatter my hearts all over again?" I asked placing my hand on the door.  
She gave me a hum as if nudging me to look around almost like she's telling me 'go on'.  
Martha stood behind me completely oblivious to where we were.  
Well if there was something here I might as well look for it because the TARDIS wasn't going to let me leave until I did.

Alonso  
2007, well if my calculation are correct then my mom will be separated from him every soon.  
I glance at Gran, she was going to be so happy soon. She had her son, her husband and even a grandchild. " Thank you so much" I said turning to leave.  
I threw one last look at Gran knowing I probably won't ever see her again. Then I jogged around the conner and walked until I hit a small park.  
There was no one around so I decided to sit on a swing and ponder about what to do next.  
Mickey was able to not only bring alive the dimension jumper again but he also made so that the backpack could carry things.  
I had some money that would hold me over for a while along with some pictures of me and mum growing up.  
Maybe I should go get some food..."Hello" I snapped my eyes up from there place on the ground.  
It was him, the man my mother wanted me to find, the Doctor.  
I looked at him gaped at him, it couldn't possibly have been that easy.  
Realizing I had been staring at him for a few good minutes without saying anything I replied, "Uh hello".  
He sits on the swing to my right, and started to rock back and forth picking up momentum.  
" I haven't been on one of these in a very long time" he chuckled still rocking.  
He had this crazy chipmunk look about him. He had crazy wild hair that looked to stick up in all different directions. His freckles seem to have been diligently placed all over face a lot like myself.  
"Yeah, nether have I" glancing away.  
"What's your name, I'm the Doctor by the way" he said slowing his movements.  
"Alonso, Alonso Jack Tyler" I decide to tell him my real name. He should be the one to find out who I am.  
"Every one calls me Aj though" I said reaching out my hand,  
"Tyler?" He asked  
"Yeah"  
He reached his hand out and as soon as it connected with mine he froze. He eyes grew wide like saucer.  
Some lady came walking up at that second, "Hey doctor... What who is that?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok I want apologize for the grammar errors and spelling in advance. I'm kind of new to this, so hang in there with me. Anyway I gape you enjoy this chapter :) **

The Doctor

It's been a little over a month since I lost her, Rose, the most amazing and brilliant human I've ever met. She put me back together after the Time War, fixed my broken hearts.  
Every time I close my eyes even for a second I can see her, her fingers letting go of the lever that was keeping her in this universe.  
Or I see her standing on Bad Wolf Bay crying. I broke my hearts all over again when she said she loved me. Because no matter how much I love her there is no way to get her back.  
I try to keep my smile and hyperactive attitude, but inside my body just wants to fall apart and cry over the loss of my Rose.  
Martha has been traveling with me recently and she's been brilliant. But she doesn't replace Rose. It doesn't help that she fancy's me. There is no way I could ever do that to Rose even though she's in a different universe.  
"Doctor! Can we stop off at my apartment I need to grab a few things before we start traveling again" Martha said coming in to the console room  
" Yeah sure, the TARDIS needs to refuel so we can stop in Cardiff if that's ok" I said starting to hop around the console flipping switches.  
" That's great, thank you" she said walking over to the captains chair to watch him do his little dance around the console.  
The TARDIS shook and groaned as it started its descent. I grabbed the screen, something wasn't good something wasn't good at all.  
" No no no no no, what are you doing!" I yelled trying to reverse whatever it was that was happening. Then the TARDIS landed, I looked over at Martha who was clutching the captains bench tightly.  
"Weeeeelllllll... I'm not exactly sure were we are but let's have a look hm" I said while walking towards the door.  
I pushed the door open and my hearts stopped beating, was the TARDIS trying to shatter my mental stability?  
Glancing around I took in the little park. It was about 2 blocks from Rose's flat. I turned to face the TARDIS doors.  
" Why did you bring me here? Are you trying to shatter my hearts all over again?" I asked placing my hand on the door.  
She gave me a hum as if nudging me to look around almost like she's telling me 'go on'.  
Martha stood behind me completely oblivious to where we were.  
Well if there was something here I might as well look for it because the TARDIS wasn't going to let me leave until I did.

Alonso  
2007, well if my calculation are correct then my mom will be separated from him every soon.  
I glance at Gran, she was going to be so happy soon. She had her son, her husband and even a grandchild. " Thank you so much" I said turning to leave.  
I threw one last look at Gran knowing I probably won't ever see her again. Then I jogged around the conner and walked until I hit a small park.  
There was no one around so I decided to sit on a swing and ponder about what to do next.  
Mickey was able to not only bring alive the dimension jumper again but he also made so that the backpack could carry things.  
I had some money that would hold me over for a while along with some pictures of me and mum growing up.  
Maybe I should go get some food..."Hello" I snapped my eyes up from there place on the ground.  
It was him, the man my mother wanted me to find, the Doctor.  
I looked at him gaped at him, it couldn't possibly have been that easy.  
Realizing I had been staring at him for a few good minutes without saying anything I replied, "Uh hello".  
He sits on the swing to my right, and started to rock back and forth picking up momentum.  
" I haven't been on one of these in a very long time" he chuckled still rocking.  
He had this crazy chipmunk look about him. He had crazy wild hair that looked to stick up in all different directions. His freckles seem to have been diligently placed all over face a lot like myself.  
"Yeah, nether have I" glancing away.  
"What's your name, I'm the Doctor by the way" he said slowing his movements.  
"Alonso, Alonso Jack Tyler" I decide to tell him my real name. He should be the one to find out who I am.  
"Every one calls me Aj though" I said reaching out my hand,  
"Tyler?" He asked  
"Yeah"  
He reached his hand out and as soon as it connected with mine he froze. He eyes grew wide like saucer.  
Some lady came walking up at that second, "Hey doctor... What who is that?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, chapter 4 is up now I really hope you enjoy it**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Doctor Who**

"Wow! That was the most amazing thing ever, the creatures there were amazing! Unlike anything I've ever seen!" I said excitedly as the Doctor pulled open the door to the TARDIS. He held a manic grin, his hair was hanging in his face from the goop that had tangled it self in his wild hair.  
Martha grumbled about how she was all gooey and that the planet was disgusting. We had landed on a planet were the inhabitants were these gooey, blob things. They were blue with three red eyes placed and the center of what we assumed were their heads.  
Lets just say we had a run in with their leader, then the Doctor accidentally insulted him, we ended up in a prison that had goop all over the walls. Thankfully the doors were metal and the Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to help us escape. We made a beeline for the TARDIS, only stoping when we had reached the door.  
"Not to bad days work" the doctor grinned flipping switches on the TARDIS sending us into the time vortex.  
"Ugh, I need a shower" Martha groaned heading out of the console room. I laughed shaking my head like a dog, splattering goop all over.  
"I don't know I think it would make a great hair gel" I said pulling the roots of my hair making it stick up more than usual.  
"Defiantly!" the Doctor said slicking his hair back giving him that old time look, pinstripes and all.  
We laugh, then it goes silent and we stand there awkwardly staring at each other.  
"I think I will go take a shower" I said looking down at my red converse on the grate floor.  
" Yeah, okay" he said turning back to the console.  
I shuffle out of there as fast as I can without sprinting. I walked through the corridor, realizing I didn't have a place to stay.  
The TARDIS was a endless maze filled with corridors. I ran my hand along the wall, and I felt the her nudge my mind. It was a funny feeling, I always knew I was telepathic but there was no one around to help me develop the skill. It was a welcome hum in my head like she was greeting me.  
She lead me to a door, it was insanely pink, the loud obnoxious kind pink. In the middle of the door was a red rose craved in with green leafs coming off in a spiral pattern.  
I touched the craved in rose tracing its pattern with my fingers. I felt the TARDIS give me a nudge telling me to go in.  
I gently pushed the door open and was hit with the smell of perfume that smelled a lot like roses.  
The room was messy, clothes were thrown all around the room. The bed was pink and purple, the covers lay crumpled in the middle of the bed.  
Along the walls were pictures, I realized they were my mother with a man with really big ears and a leather jacket. From the stories I've heard I know that was the doctor. The pictures turn to my mother with the doctor now, holding hands.  
I smiled and picked up the picture, my mom had one just like this but smaller. She said she had it in her pocket when she was sucked into the other universe.  
Someone cleared there throat, I whipped around. Martha stood in the door way, her hair was still damp form her resent shower.  
"What is this room?"she ask leaning on the door.  
"Um... I don't know, the TARDIS led me here" I said placing the picture in its original place. I stared at it longingly.  
"Who are you? There is sometime about you that just doesn't seem right." she said brushing the hair off her shoulder.  
"I'm Aj, I grew up in galaxy x17, my mother died and before she died she sent me to Earth. I am also 17" I lied about growing up in galaxy x17. They had to think I wasn't from earth.  
"What about your dad couldn't he have taken you?" I cringed.  
My dad, how do I explain to this women who my father is.  
"He was taken from us before I was born" I looked away, I felt a hum in my mind letting me know it was ok.  
"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you" she said.  
"Yes you did, I'm a new comer and I'm taking your time with the doctor" I said softly. I pushed my way out of the room and walked down the hall.  
I came upon a door that had a weird writing on it, little circles with other circles and rotating around each other.  
I could tell this was my room, so I pushed the door open and was pleasantly surprised to see my pack back sitting in the middle of a huge black and red bed.  
On each side of the bed were tables one had a lamp and the other had an alarm clock.  
On the opposite wall of the bed there is a door, I pulled it open and was pleased to see a bathroom.  
I sat down on the bed and pulled over the backpack, I pulled some of my stuff out. It was a lot easier finding the doctor than I had anticipated, so some of the things in here weren't going to be needed.  
I pulled out a ziplock bag, inside were a few memento's from my childhood.  
I pulled out a picture, it was my favorite on of my mom and me. We were sitting on a rock, with me in her lap. The sunlight had hit us just right. It made us look like we were glowing. She had this huge smile on her face as she stared down at me blonde hair hanging in her face.  
I choked on a sob, but I pushed it down. I could cry later I told myself, just then I heard a nock at my door.  
Hurried I tried putting the picture away,"Come in" I yelled.  
The door swung open and the Doctor poked his head in.  
"Um I was wondering how you were getting settled. Nice room by the way, the TARDIS must really like you to already have you room put together " he said rubbing his neck  
"Good, Im going to take that shower now" I pointed at the bathroom.  
He nodded and I walked into the ginormous bathroom. The goop in my hair had dried making it painfully hard to get out.

The Doctor  
After Aj had left the console room, I tinkered with the TARDIS for a bit until the smell of the slime got to me.  
I headed to my room and took a long needed shower.  
I decided that Aj would make a really good companion, he's brave, and that's hard to find. Martha and Aj would get along well... Hopefully.  
After my shower I went back to the console, but no one showed up and I was beginning to think they had gotten lost. Because they should be here see how clever I am.  
I walked through the halls hoping that the TARDIS would lead me to one of them.  
Finally I came to a black door with sliver gallifreyan writing. I took a step back, the TARDIS didn't have that anywhere unless it was my room. I looked closely at the writing, it spelled out Alonso-Jack.  
I nocked on the door, I heard shuffling inside and then "Come in" I popes my head inside. I asked how he was stet telling in. His room was already decorated, which is odd because when new people come aboard the TARDIS usually takes a while to warm up to that person.  
When he walked into the bathroom I stood in the door way looking at his room, on his bed was a backpack. There was a zip-lock bag poking out from underneath the backpack.  
I walked into the room and took the zip-lock bag. I shouldn't look at this isn't it an invasion of privacy I ask myself.  
It's my TARDIS, I flipped it over and pulled out a picture that looking like it was hastily put back into the bag.  
My breath caught, I put my hand on my chest. Rose, it was a picture of my Rose sitting on a rock with a boy in her lab.  
She looked so happy with the boy, they were glowing, she had moved on.  
"What are you doing?" Asked a voice from behind me.  
Tears streamed down my face, "I...this, I , where did you get this it's impossible" breathing hard.

**Thank you for read, I would really appreciate did you guys liked this story to review :)**


End file.
